yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai and Yugi's group's campout
shares her supplies.]] Mai and Yugi's group's campout was an event in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and second series anime during the Duelist Kingdom tournament. During the night after the first day of the tournament preliminaries, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor were without food. Ryo Bakura was with them too in the manga, but showed up slightly later in the anime. Mai Valentine who had previously been antagonistic towards them decided to share her food and supplies with them and they spent the night together. Manga events Twelve hours after the Duelist Kingdom preliminaries began, night had fallen. Pegasus had not prepared any food or shelter for participants that night and they were expected to sleep outside. As Jonouchi was complaining about his hunger, he spotted a mushroom and tried eating it. However Yugi, Bakura and Honda tried stopping him as there was a chance the mushroom was poisoned. Mai arrived and teased Jonouchi by eating a walnut chocolate bar and calling him desperate for wanting to eat the mushroom. Jonouchi got mad at her for mocking, but she insisted she was only joking and proposed a ceasefire for the night. Mai showed her food to the group and having been the one who brought it, said the others job to prepare it. She got Jonouchi and Honda to fetch water, Yugi to collect firewood and Bakura to do the cooking. Yugi and Bakura were happy to help. Jonouchi did not like Mai bossing him around, but Honda insisted that he just suck it up, so that they can get food. Mai noticed how different Yugi was acting, which confirmed rumors she had heard about him having two different personalities. Anzu pointed out that the same could be said for Mai and asked why she was being so nice to them all of a sudden. Mai lied that her Duelist makeup did not last twenty four hours, while in reality she was not sure herself why she was doing this. When Jonouchi and Honda returned with the water, Mai let Anzu use her portable shower, while the boys prepared the food. As they ate the meal, Mai brought attention to the fact that they were friends for the night and insisted that they would be enemies tomorrow. mentions Anzu's crush on Yugi.]] Mai let Anzu sleep in her tent, while the boys had to sleep outside. After Jonouchi, Bakura and Honda had fallen asleep, Mai told Yugi that Anzu wanted to meet him at the cliffs. She then went back to tent to talk to Anzu. She told Anzu about when she worked on a cruise ship and pointed out that Anzu had a crush on Yugi. Anzu tried to deny it, but Mai was not fooled. She then told Anzu what she had told Yugi and insisted that she go and meet him. At the cliff, Anzu talked with Yugi about when they first met. However Yugi got the feeling that she wanted to be with Dark Yugi rather than him. He said that he understood and offered to switch to Dark Yugi. However Anzu told him not to and tried insisting that he was still the same Yugi, regardless of which side was showing. At the camp, the Player Killer of Darkness pulled Mai out of her tent and forced her into a Duel, which he won and took all her Star Chips, eliminating her from the tournament. Yugi and Anzu heard Mai scream as she lost and rushed over to find out what was going on. Yugi switched to Dark Yugi and faced the Player Killer in a Duel. Anime events References * Category:Events